the_unknown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
EP2: Hidden Agenda
Story The D.E.S Squad arrives in the North End in hopes of finding the golden staff. The D.E.S squad's new member Senesio tells Doug that he knows where the golden staff may be. Doug tells him that he doesn't want any clues, he prefers the truth. Doug sends Senesio and his other new member Elena out to get the golden staff. Later on, Huey is seen waking up after apparently falling asleep on a street curb in the North End. He begins walking in and come across a young lady named Sick Dolly. She asks Huey if she could hold is golden staff. Huey hands Sick Dolly the golden staff, then suddenly she strikes Huey with it. She then proceeds to choke Huey out with the golden staff. Sick Dolly takes off with the golden staff leaving Huey unconscious for the time being. A few moments after Huey wakes up, he sees Elena approach him. She suddenly attacks Huey constantly asking where the golden staff is, yet Huey responds that he doesn't know where it is. A few moments later the rest of the D.E.S squad show up at the scene. Elena tells them that Huey doesn't have the golden staff. Doug orders the squad to leave and continue on their search. Later on, a man with a hat and shades approaches Huey and tells him that he isn't there to fight, but aid Huey in his quest to regain the golden staff. He introduces himself as Uzair. He knows about the D.E.S squad and knows of their plans to get the golden staff. Uzair gives Huey a disguise so that no one will recognize him. The two of them sneak into some bushes surrounding what happens to be an old abandoned parking lot deep in the North end. Huey and Uzair watch as a Murk syndicate mamber fights Seeth of the D.E.S squad. Uzair enlightens Huey on the Murk syndicate works for and also about the golden staff. Uzair say's that Sick Donny has been training the Murk Syndicate to battle more ruthlessly. Huey gets impatient and rushes out into the middle of the battle. Huey gets pummeled by the two and ran into a fence. Doug comes and orders Seeth to leave so they can continue their search for the golden staff. Uzair runs out and helps Huey fight off the Murk Syndicate. He then helps Huey up and points to Sick Dolly, who happens to be in veiled within the bushes. Uzair suddenly attacks Huey from behind stating that he wants the staff too. Uzair makes a frail attempt to get the golden staff only to be kicked in the face by Sick dolly. Uzair quickly retreats back to his base. Sick Dolly approaches Huey and tells him that Sick Donny is her partner and that he will be destroyed. Huey and Sick Dolly go into battle with Sick Dolly first gaining the upper-hand by attacking Huey with the golden staff. Huey suddenly makes a come back and snatches the golden staff from Sick dolly. Sick Dolly quickly makes a petrified departure while Huey deliberately gives chase but is then cut off by a Murk Syndicate member allowing Sick Dolly to escape. Trivia See also Category:Episode List